Anton Volchenkov
| birth_place = Moscow, SU | draft = 21st Overall | draft_year = 2000 | draft_team = Ottawa Senators | career_start = 2002 }} Anton Alekseyevich Volchenkov ( ) (born February 25, 1982 in Moscow, U.S.S.R.), otherwise known as the "A-train" and the "Russian Bear" is a Russian ice hockey defenceman who currently plays for the Ottawa Senators in the National Hockey League. Playing career Pre-NHL In the early days of his hockey career, he captained the 2001 Russian World Junior Hockey team to a championship in which he scored the winning goal against Team Canada which caught the attention of many pro scouts. He was drafted by the Ottawa Senators in the 1st round as the 21st overall selection in the 2000 NHL Entry Draft. He first came to Canada in 1982. In 2002, he came back to North America and played the entire season with Ottawa. He is known for his 'no fear' attitude towards the game and the puck, and is generally considered to be amongst the toughest players in the game. In addition, he is consistently one of the league's best shot blockers and hitters. NHL career Since his first stint in Ottawa, he has become a regular in the Senators' starting line-up, as a "stay-at-home" defenseman, he is known primarily for his blocked shots and massive hits. He also played in the 2006 Olympic Games for the Russian national ice hockey team and is now considered to be among Ottawa's top two defenders, along with Chris Phillips. On April 9, 2007, Volchenkov announced he would be staying with the Senators, signing a three year deal. Ottawa General Manager John Muckler said, “Anton has been one of our top defencemen all season.” In his early days playing in Europe, he played goaltender, however, his coach instructed him to play defence, thus explaining why he led the NHL in blocked shots in 2006-07 by a large margin. He is usually paired with fellow stay at home defenseman Chris Phillips. Volchenkov was voted #5 best defensive defenseman by the Hockey News in June 2007. With the defensive help of Volchenkov and Phillips, the Senators made their 2007 Stanley Cup run to the finals in three five game series, where they were defeated by the Anaheim Ducks in another five game series. Volchenkov also led the league in shots blocked during these playoffs. Injuries In a game vs. Boston,on December 8, 2003 he suffered a shoulder injury and took the majority of the 2003-04 season to recover. In a regular season game against the Nashville Predators on November 29, 2007 he suffered a broken finger in an attempt to block a shot. He would come back after missing 15 games. In the 2008 playoffs against the Pittsburgh Penguins, Volchenkov fell in front of the net and was struck in the face by a puck, suffering a laceration but he would continue to play the next game and would finish the series with one assist, one penalty and one shot in four games. Personal life After playing as a goaltender when he began playing hockey as a child, Volchenkov was switched to defence by his coach. He has been among the NHL league leaders in blocked shots since the 2005-2006 season. Volchenkov has been married for five years. He and his wife have a son, Anton Jr. Volchenkov's father, Alexei Volchenkov, was a solid defenceman on the Red Army hockey team during the 1975 Super Series. Career statistics 1 indicates season is not over See also *List of NHL players *List of NHL seasons *List of AHL seasons References External links *Ottawa Senators.com - Career Notes * Category:1982 births Category:Binghamton Senators players Category:Ice hockey players at the 2006 Winter Olympics Category:Living people Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Russia Category:Ottawa Senators draft picks Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:People from Moscow Category:Russian ice hockey players Category:Soviet ice hockey players de:Anton Alexejewitsch Woltschenkow fr:Anton Volchenkov ru:Волченков, Антон Алексеевич sk:Anton Alexejevič Volčenkov sv:Anton Voltjenkov tl:Anton Volchenkov